Summer Lovin'
by Luluwritter.097
Summary: The Gallagher Girls take a trip to Naples, FL. What happens when a few familiar guests arrive...looking hotter than ever. Story is much better than summary. Rated M to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

"Cam, if you don't wake up in the next 5 seconds, you won't be waking up for a LONG time. You know that's the truth! Remember that new move I mastered in P and E? Well I do." Bex stated her voice showed no signs of a lie so I knew it was time to wake up. "I'm serious. 3…2…-"Bex got cut off. "I'M UP! I'M UP! Jeez, can't a girl actually sleep in around here?" I shot up in bed. Macey had already picked my outfit out and was doing my makeup while Bex worked on my hair. I was still in a trance of sleep, so I didn't notice the knocking at our door until Liz answered it. "Liz, it's great seeing you again. Hope everything is good." I heard a familiar voice at the door. "Oh, everything's great. Cam's in the bathroom getting ready with Bex and Mace." Liz replied. I heard footsteps making their way towards us. "Hey, Squirt! Your mom told me to alert you guys to be ON TIME today. Apparently there's some important announcement…about a mission." Abby ended with a mischievous, knowing smile on her face as she walked out. "AHHHH! Screw the makeup, Cam get ready ASAP!" Bex yelled. We all ran around our suite and in 2 minutes 18 seconds we were out the door.

The dining area was filled with shrieks of joy. My mom/Headmistress Morgan just announced that our sophomore class will be going on a mission to the beach. "You will all leave for Naples, FL at 2:30, please meet at the plaza. I'd like to welcome back someone to our faculty that I'm sure you will all remember." Just then Aunt Abby walked through the dining doors. "Abby Cameron, Mr. Solomon, and I will be accompanying our sophomore class on this mission." With that mom walked out. "Okay, its 9:30 now and we meet at 2:30 so then we need to start getting ready—"Macey got cut off. "Cool it Mace!" Bex, Liz, and I shouted.

4 hours later we were completely packed and changed and ready for the beach! We had our hair pulled up in a straightened high pony tail with our side bangs pulled back the middle and "poofed up". I was wearing a black Victoria's Secret bikini (**.?namespace=productDisplay&origin=&event=display&prnbr=KB252513&page=1&cgname=OSSWMBIKZZZ&rfnbr=1232**) with a white muscle tank and jean extremely short cut offs. Bex had on a white Victoria's Secret bikini with a purple muscle tank and the same short as me. Liz had on a red Victoria's Secret bikini with the same shorts as Bex and me and Macey had an olive green Victoria's Secret bikini, a crème muscle tank and the same shorts. We all had on black wayfarer sunglasses with big wood kukui nut necklaces that Macey had picked up on a trip to Hawaii a while back. We had wedge foil print bebe flip flops (**.com/Wedge-Foil-Print-Flip-Flop/dp/B003B8K1UC**) on our newly pedicured feet and we were ready to go. Mouths gapped open as we walked down the hall to the plaza with 1 minute to spare.

Liz and I were still mad at Bex and Macey for making us wear what we had on, but they kept saying how there are plenty of single hot guys in Florida so we NEEDED to look good. As we boarded the helicopter we didn't have to wear blind folds because we already knew where we were going. Aunt Abby was on our 'copter and gave us a surprised double take as we boarded. "Well, look who grew up and got all sexy." She stated. I just smirked a little back…bad idea. That got me thinking of the one who taught me that smirk. That's right, none other than Zachary Goode himself. I put on my iPod and relaxed to "Misery" by Maroon5.

This was gonna be a long ride.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER II**

Around 4pm we got to Naples, FL. Abby said we could spend the next few days relaxing and doing whatever we want until further notice on the mission. We were told that we had to spend the rest of the day at the beach, and that there would be a "party" at the resort at 9pm,so it was a good thing that we all had our swimsuits on under our clothes. But, as the entire sophomore class jumped out of the helicopter, we were greeted by a surprise. My breath hitched as I looked down the line of people to the one with his mouth gapping open. I mouthed "Zach" and I swear I saw his breath hitch as well. The one and only…Zachary Goode.

I had practiced this with Macey, Bex and Liz a million times. We had planned for another "bump-in" with Blackthorne and it was now. "Don't worry. Relax. Play hard to get. Pretend it's not that big of a deal. Let him chase you. Pretend not to notice him." The advice flooded my head as I lingered on one sentence…"play hard to get"…that's what I would do. As I looked away, Macey and Bex gave me a reassuring nod and smile. Macey leaned in closer so no one but Bex and I could hear and said, "Look at Liz." I broke off and looked at her…I swear she was drooling over Jonas from across the distance of the two helicopters…yes actual _droolige_! Us three eroded in a fit of laughter and giggles breaking the silence that seemed to linger, taunting the one who dared to break it. All eyes were on us now including Liz's as Joe, Abby, and my Mom caught on they joined us as they tried and failed to stifle their laughter. I could swear that besides the 6 of us (Macey, Bex, Mom, Joe, Abby, and I) everyone was wearing a mask of confusion, including Zach. I had him right where I wanted him as I gave him one of his own, I-know-something-you-don't smiles and he almost MELTED! Finally the laughter stopped and Macey, Bex, Liz and I side-glanced at Aunt Abby and she gave us a slight nod letting us know we were free to leave. All at once we took the first step towards the beach in the distance. Letting us be the first ones to move, we strut off towards the distance. It wasn't until we got to the beach that I noticed my classmates had started following us. As we reached a good spot in the sun, we made eye contact with one another and nodded, signaling to reveal our bikinis. As I took off my tank revealing my flat stomach I looked out of the corner of my eye to see Zach with wider eyes and that his mouth had opened bigger than before. I smirked and then ran off to the water with Bex at my side and my other two best friends at my back.

**Zach POV**

The plan was for Cammie to see me and be taken back by surprise and for me to play it cool. But as always, I was the one taken aback, was it possible for her to have gotten even more gorgeous over the course of a year? I had seen her every day in my mind and It felt so good to finally see the real her. At that moment I just wanted to take her in my arms and kiss the hell out of her and make her realize that she was supposed to be with me and-Zach cut it OUT! Man, the things she could do to me. I'm almost positive that I actually melted when she smiled at me. I still had no idea what was so funny that it was actually making Solomon laugh? A group of teenage girls had made one of the CIA's best want to laugh! Man, she was incredible! As she walked off I almost ran after her but instead I kept my cool. I could feel Solomon glaring at me ready to pounce at me if I did so much as touch her. We got to the beach a minute or so after Cammie and her friends and my eyes widened as I saw Cammie take off her tank revealing a hot bikini on her amazing body.

"Dude, snap out of it!" I heard Grant yell. I muttered "sorry" under my breath. But it was soon my turn to yell at him as Bex started taking off her tank (A/N this isn't supposed to be perverted or anything it's just what I thought any teen boy would do if the love of his life was revealing a bikini). As they ran to the water and started playing and laughing they got deeper into the water and I NEEDED to be out there with Cammie. Grant and I took off out white tee shirts and bounded to the water with Jonas right at our feet.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER III**

**Cammie's POV**

"Shit!" I quietly exclaimed as I saw Zach, Grant, and Jonas coming our way. The girls heard me and soon realized what I was mad about.

"Here's the plan, we'll wait until they get to us. Ask if they want to plaly Marco Polo and tell them that we can go first. Then as they are looking for us, you three run out of the water and I'll stay here so that when they open there eyes you'll be on the beach talking to Abby or Solomon and I'll be stuck with them." Macey quickly laid out a plan.

"Mace, youre amazing! And a genius" We all thanked her.

"Oh, and remember, be SEDUCTIVE" Macey quickly added.

They made there way toward us and the plan worked. They closed there eyes and Liz, Bex, and I swam half of the distance, until we were out of hearing reach. Then we RAN until we got to the water and were greeted by Mr. Solomon.

"Hello ladies. Cameron, may I have a word with you?" He asked.

"Yes, but I prefer Cammie, as you know" I replyed.

I was not prepared for what kind of conversation he had planned, but If he had told me, I sure as hell wouldn't have agreed to it. As I turned I saw Zach starring at me with a look of surprise, anger, and confusion as he furrowed his brows.


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER IV**

**(****A/N sorry it took me a while to upload. This is a really long chapter. Enjoy!)**

**Cammie's POV**

"YOU'VE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME! I'm almost 17 years old, I know all the shit that there is to know!" I hissed/yelled at Mr. Solomon. I can't believe he would do that, well actually I was angrier at mom, but still. Aunt Abby could of told me, she was a grown up right? I mean I get my mom wouldn't be comfortable talking to me about this, cause I wouldn't want it to ruin our perfect relationship, but how could she send my CovOps teacher in to say this! I guess I didn't really hiss, as much as yell because soon Aunt Abby, Bex, Liz, and Macey were making their way over with a semi worried look. But Abby was just smiling and stifling her laughter.

"Sorry Joe, but come on didn't I warn you and Rachel on how a teenage girl would react to this. You could've at least let me tell her." Abby walked up saying this.

"What happened?" Bex, Macey, and Liz asked.

"Well, Mr. Solomon thought that he could try to have the sex talk with Cam and well…you know…" Abby finished.

"EW, EW, EW!" The girls screamed in unison.

"Why don't you guys go relax while I talk to Joe?" Aunt Abby said smiling at me. I never wanted to think about that again.

_Flashback_

"_Cammie, as you get older you will start to want to, and well to think about…umm…well you know….certain things." Solomon started, he stopped when he saw my pale white ghost face._

_From the beginning I could tell where this was going but I never wanted to hear the word "sex" come out of his mouth, so I stopped him. It's not like I never would want someone to talk to me about it cause I'm a teenage girl I need SOMEONE to talk to, but why would HE tell me? It could only be because of Zach. God, Joe was really protective over me, it was like for god sake your just my godfather not my REAL father! I really didn't want to make a scene because I didn't want to explain the situation I was in to my "sisters". Solomon looked really awkward just standing there as I stood as surprised as ever. Suddenly, my face turned bright red with a look of anger, embarrassment, and more ANGER. I glared over at my mom and made eye contact right away. She had a look of apology on her face…it's a little too late for that…I thought! I blurted out, ''NO! WE are NOT having THIS conversation…EVER! No offense, but you aren't the person I will EVER have this talk with! NEVER! (_**A/N I know she sounds like a brat, but she's just mad and come on, who wouldn't be?)**

_Flashback Over_

As I walked away with my three best friends at my side, Grant, Jonas, and Zach started walking towards us. "Ughhh! Cant they just leave us alone for like 2 seconds?" Macey questioned.

"Hey, Cam are you okay? Cause we were uhh…you know….there is that party tonight…and ummm…well…wanna come?" Grant awkwardly asked as our expressions changed to glaring at them with eyes so mad we could've burned a hole right through them.

"Dude, did you just ask my girl out?" Zach asked in a whisper that he didn't think anyone could hear…to bad we were all spies.  
"No, dude, I just was asking because I knew you didn't have the balls to do it and she looked pissed and I thought it would cheer her up. You know talkin' about the party and all." Grant mumbled.

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?" I snapped.

"No, Cammie, it's not…well you weren't supposed to…ummmm-" Zach was extremely flustered.

"WHAT, I WASN'T SUPPOSED TO WHAT…HEAR THAT! WELL I DID, AND LET ME TELL YOU SOMETHING, ZACH! I'M NOT SOME PIECE OF PROPERTY THAT YOU OWN!" I yelled. With that I knee-ed him where it really hurts and then flipped him and then Grant because he was such a dumbass that he started to laugh. (A/N Grant laughed after Zach was flipped and then Cammie flipped Grant) With that I stormed off hearing Macey and Liz behind me. I stopped and turned to see Bex made a swift but hard motion with her foot, making contact with Grant's side.

"That's for being such a Jackass!" And with that she was gone.

As we walked away, Bex catching up to us, Solomon and Abby gave us a surprised look. When they saw Zach and Grant still rolling around on the ground, they gave Bex and I an approving look and then, stifling their laughter that a 16-year-old girl could do that, they ran off to help Grant and Zach. Macey, Bex, Liz and I headed off towards the resort to settle in and get changed for the party. Well just because I was mad at Zach, didn't mean that I didn't want to look extremely sexy for him. I had to show him what he was missing and he had to be chasing me, making me take him back.

"All right ladies, to night my goal is to make you all incredibly irresistibly sexy! So let's get goin''!" Macey exclaimed as we walked into our suite.

"Bloody Hell" Bex exclaimed.

"Holy Shit!" I exclaimed.

Then there was a huge crash. "Oopsy Daisy!" Liz exclaimed. We walked into our new suite, it was amazing!

"Hey Squirt! How do you guys like your new room? When I was making the reservations, they didn't have a room for you guys so I got you the Penthouse Suite. Pretty Cool, huh? You have your own elevator to the left and the party starts in 2 and a half hour, so be ready." Abby finished by walking out the room.

"Oh. My. Effin'. God!" Macey screamed.

"We need to start getting ready NOW! First off, we're going shopping to get you guys extremely hot and sexy! Let's go!" Macey screeched.

**A/N Hope you guys enjoyed it! Remember Read and Review!**


	5. AN but plz read its important for book

**A/N: So I was thinking of doing a scene with Cammie and Zach "in the bedroom"….if ya know what I mean? So, I want to know what you guys think. Like if I do, do you want "details" or like a pregnancy? So just let me know what you think 'cause I have a bunch of ideas for this story, but I want to know what the READERS want. So just let me know, I'm not gonna publish the next chapter until I know what you guys want. So just respond with suggestions or ideas or comments about a "sex scene". Thanks. Also, I have a website with pictures of the story (i.e. like the clothes their wearing or where their staying) so check it out and if you guys have any ideas for it, just let me know! Thanks, you guys are amazing for reading my story! I'd like to thank ****bexparks**** 'cause she was the first review I've ever had so thanks, it means a lot!**


	6. Another Annoying AN

A/N Guys, I want to make it clear, that if I were to have a "sex scene" with Cammie and Zach, that it wouldn't be for a couple more chapters. If I do, I'm not gonna just rush into it. But I need to know what direction I'm gonna be going with this story, before I write the end of the next chapters. I know some of you are against it and some want that scene, but I've never written a sex scene, so I have know idea how I'm gonna do it. Please, please, please reply to this with comments and suggestions, also on the "poll" for the scene. Tell me If you want details too. Sorry If I'm flippin' out over this, but I can't decide what way to go with this story. Thank you guys sooo much for reading my story. Luv ya!


	7. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER V**

After 2 whole hours of living hell, we were finally finished. I was extremely self conscious of what I was wearing, but there were 3 spies that had promised to kill me with nothing but their bare hands if I didn't quote: "show what my momma gave me". That whole expression made me blush like crazy, but it was worth it, because Macey and Bex said that Zach would be completely in awe when he saw me. Aunt Abby had come in to check things out about 30 minutes into the makeover and stayed for the rest, helping out. (Abby is one of the three threats along with Macey and Bex. Liz was embarrassed at what she was wearing too.)

NAME

CAMMIE

LIZ

BEX

MACEY

TOP

Olive Green extremely low cut (front+back) U-back tee(Victoria's Secret)

Pink Gathered-Sleeve Tee (Victoria's Secret)

Black cropped leather jacket

Key lime green Ruched v-neck halter tank

BOTTOM

White short shorts (Victoria's Secret)

White Tiered Mesh Mini-Skirt (Victoria Secret)

Red Striped slimfit tank dress (Victoria's Secret)

Black Leather crop daily leggings (Victoria's Secret)

SHOES

Black Knee-High Jimmy Choo Boots

Black Multi-Strap Sandal w/ Heel VS

Black Multi-strap suede sandal 4.5"heel (VS)

Black Studded Platform Sandal 3.5"heel (VS)

ACCESORIES

Bronze wrap-around aviators (Dior) +

Chanel Black Clutch

Black wrap-around aviators (Dior) + Coach Black Clutch

Black wrap-around aviators (Dior)+ Black Leather Marc Jacobs Clutch

Black wrap-around aviators (Dior)+ Coach Black leather wallet/clutch

We all had our hair in "intentionally-messy-up do-buns" with our side bangs "poofed-up" down the middle. Our eyes were "Smokey and mysterious" and in the end Macey had convinced me to wear her new Victoria's Secret push-up bra. We all had our nails done black, and were wearing some bangles on our wrists. Macey had accessoriesed us with some vintage necklaces and we were ready to go. When the girls and Abby were finished with me it was complete silence.

"What, is it that bad? I knew we overdid it. I'm gonna go change into something more…practical…" as I started walking away to change I was stopped by a very strong voice.

"CAMERON ANN MORGAN! IF YOU DO SO MUCH AS TAKE ONE MORE STEP TOWARDS THAT ROOM, I WILL PERSONALLY KICK YOUR ASS! NOW YOU GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE RIGHT NOW AND LOOK IN THIS MIRROR! BECAUSE MACEY MCHENRY NEVER  FAILS!" Macey finished and took a deep breath. I walked over to a mirror and saw a girl I barely recognized starring back at me. This girl was pretty and sexy and confident.

"Squirt, you look amazing. One sec, I'm gonna go call your mom up here." Abby said as she walked off.

About a minute or so later my mom was upstairs.

"Cammie! You look AMAZING! Is there a certain _boy _you're trying to impress with those looks of yours?" My mom questioned with a knowing look on her face.

"Ohh come on mom!" I groaned. Just then Mr. Solomon came in.

"Girls, the party starts in—"he was cut off when he saw us and he lingered on me for a second longer than the other girls **(A/N this ISN'T perverted!). **

"Abby, Rachel, May I have a word with you?" he asked.

Mom and Aunt Abby walked over by Joe. They murmured for a while. And then Abby exploded.

"Joe, for god sake, she's just a teenager. It's not like she's a stripper or anything! She looks gorgeous!"

"Abby, I don't care! I've seen the way he looks at her, and he's not the only one that does! I'm just protecting her! You know what teenage boys are going through and I swear if I find out that he tries to go too far—"Joe got cut off but by my mom this time.

"Joe, I know Zach, he's a good kid. You're not the only one who would go after him if he tries to force my little girl into anything. And come on, she's a spy, it's not like she has no defense, you know that he couldn't bring himself to hurt her. We've all seen the way he looks at her, he's in love." My mom finished, but I lingered on that one word. _LOVE_.

"Alright, but I'll be watching them the whole time, especially _HIM_. If he makes one wrong move I'm going after him so fast that he won't know what hit him. I'm going to go have a little _conversation _with our friend Zach." Solomon walked out and gave me a worried glance and then walked out. This was going to be a long night. It was actually kinda nice knowing that he was going to protect me.

"Alright guys, you ready?" Abby asked. We responded with a nod and made our way to _our _elevator. While on our way to the party, we all applied a fresh coat of lip gloss and poofed our hair to perfection. The elevator doors opened and as I walked out, I saw a certain Blackthorne Boy who couldn't keep his eyes off of me. I headed over to the bar with my three best friends and Abby and she ordered me a pina coloda, she allowed us to all have one alcoholic drink tonight. She could tell how nervous I was and she knew that a drink would cool me down. As we got our drinks, Abby made a toast.

"WELL, LET THE PARTY BEGIN!" she yelled over all the noise.

**A/N Hope you all enjoyed it. Sorry it took me a while to upload it. Let me know if you guys want the sex scene. I'm not gonna do a full pregnancy so yeah…let me know! Thanks! And remember to REVIEW!**


	8. 3rd AN sry

A/N Sorry for another note. Hope you guys liked the last chapter. I figured out where im going with this story, so thanks soo much for reviewing! I probably wouldn't be writing this right now if it weren't for you guys, so thx! Also, I'm going to my grandparents for theweekend and they don't have internet, so I won't be able to write . I'm going to try to upload the next chapter today, but I still need to write it. If I don't then I'll be writing all weekend and upload ASAP! Thanks for reading my story! Luv ya!


	9. sorryAnother Annoying AN!

**CHAPTER VI**

**Zach POV**

I was nervous. I couldn't believe it, I Zachary Joseph Goode **(A/N don't know if it's his real middle name) **was nervous. And to make it worse, it was over a _girl_. But not any girl, it was Cammie. Who was brilliant, sexy, adorable, an amazing spy, and she had me tied around her finger. If she asked me to do something I would, I practically melted when she said my name of smiled at me. This was the girl that I think I may love. _LOVE_. He could never tell her that let alone his best friends. Because they were dating Cammie's best friends and for sure they would squeal and Cammie would know. I don't know if she even likes me anymore after this afternoon at the beach. God, why did I have to be such an idiot! My goal for tonight was to get Cammie to forgive me. She would see how amazing I looked tonight; I spent an hour finding clothes that made me look hot. (God, when did I turn into such a chick?) And I was sure that she would forgive me. As the elevator door opened, I glanced over to see if it was Cammie, sure enough Bex, McHenry, Liz and Abby stepped out. Where was Cammie? Just then, she stepped out last. My breath hitched, my eyes bugged out of my face, and my mouth dropped. I had to remind myself over and over to breath. She was easily, the most gorgeous, hot, sexy, eye-catching, and all around amazing girl in the world, no competition. As soon as she walked out of the elevator, a feeling swept over me. A wanting, needing feel. I needed her in my arms at that very second; I needed to feel her lips on mine. I looked over to where she was and saw that she was gone, I found her over by the bar. And I decided to follow her over there, so I did.

**A/N Sorry, I know it's a really short chapter. I have a minor case of writers block ****. But I think I can get through it I just need to find a way to get to the next scene. Based on the reviews so far I think I'll do a bedroom scene with Zach and Cammie, but with some details. Sorry, I know it's a really short chapter and I'm gonna write more, but as you know I'm going to my grandparents for the weekend so I wanted to at least give you guys this.**

_PREVIEW TO FUTURE CHAPTERS_

_CRASH! I jumped awake from my sound sleep. I looked over to see my roommates awake as well, I nodded and we through on a hoodie and grabbed the guns we'd received earlier and tip-toed our way to the living room with our guns loaded and ready extended out in front of us. We sure as hell weren't prepared for who was on the other side of the wall in our penthouse suite…_

**A/N Hope you guys liked the preview! Thx. And remember…REVIEW!**


	10. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER VII**

**Cammie's POV**

As I finished my 3rd drink of the night (Abby saw how I reacted to alcohol and said that I could have a shot or two of tequila, she said I would need it.) So when Abby ordered it for me, and because the universe hated me so much as soon as I reached for it, none other than Zach and who else…Joe Solomon showed up.

"God, Damn-it!" I yelled/hissed.

The girls looked at me and followed my glare all the way to Zach and Solomon. Solomon was running, probably to stop me from downing the shot.

"CAMERON ANN MORGAN! Abby, how could you let her do this?" Joe yelled astonished.

"Oh, Joe relax, it's just a couple of drinks. It's not like I'm giving her a bag of marijuana!" Abby shot back.

"Cameron, if you drink that, you are going straight to your room and—WAIT! Did you just say a couple drinks? How many?" He yelled with a stern voice.

"Yeah, I had a Pina Coloda when we first got here, and this is my 3rd shot. And by the way, sending me to my room isn't really a punishment, judging by the fact that it's the penthouse _suite_." I put emphasis on suite to make sure he heard it.

"Abby, I'm calling Rachel over here right now! And Cammie give me your shot of te—"Solomon was cut off as I downed the shot and bit into the lime slice. The tequila burned in my mouth, but the lime helped.

"CAMERON MORGAN, GO TO YOUR ROOM…NOW!" Joe boomed.

"Girls, do me a favor and bring Cam up to the suite and stay with her for a while. She was able to hold down the Pina Coloda great, I haven't seen someone react like that since Milan in '05! But tequila can have a very _different _effect on someone for example, she may—"she was cut off by me falling on the floor.

"That's it, Abby go get Rachel! I'm going with you girls back to the room, I'll carry her there judging by the fact that she can't get up!" Joe barked out orders.

"Solomon, let me help, I can carry her to the—"

"Stay out of this Goode!" Joe cut him off.

The last thing I remember was being picked up "bridal style" by Mr. Solomon and my mom was running over at top speed. Bex was yelling at Grant for laughing at me and Macey was shooing everyone away while Liz was tending to me with a cool damp cloth. And then I blacked out.

"Abby, shouldn't she be awake by now? I mean she blacked out at 9:45pm and its 3am! This is why you don't give 16-year-old girl 4 drinks when she's never had one before!" Joe yelled, why did he care?

"Joe, for the _last _time! She just got a little drunk and passed out! She's not DEAD! Bex, Liz, Mace why don't you go get some aspirin, water, and crushed ice. Trust me, it helps!" Abby ordered. I decided now was the time to wake up before someone got hurt. My eyelids fluttered open to Abby watching TV, her back to Mr. Solomon and Solomon was sitting in a chair with his face in his hands bent over.

"Ab- where's mom?" I asked, using my old nickname for her.

"Hey hon, you're up! Now, there are a few things you'll need to know. First you will have a terrible—"I cut her off.

"Oww! Holy Shit! I haven't had a headache this bad since the Circle came after me during the Winters McHenry convention!" I yelled.

"Headache." She finished.

"I'm going to go get the girls to tell them to hurry up on the aspirin and to get an icepack. Also, I'll go get Rachel" Joe finished and then walked out.

I pulled the sheets off my body and looked down to see that I was just wearing a white cami and my white pajama short shorts with a ribbon for a drawstring (with blue, pink and yellow stripes. I slipped on a pair of old fuzzy white slippers and a pink Victoria's Secret hoodie. I got up and slowly made my way over to Abby.

"So, when does all this go away, like is there anything else I should know?" I questioned.

"Well, it all depends on how your body reacts to a couple shots and a fruity drink. Some people throw up, and some just get the headache. But it will last for maybe another day." Abby smiled and stroked her palm through my hair.

"Thanks, Abby, for you know…taking care of me and all.'' I finished with a smile.

"Sure thing squirt! Your mom always did this for me, so I figured I return the favor with you." She smiled and then turned back to the TV.

Just a few seconds later, the girls came bounding in my room. Finally some aspirin, I thought as Bex handed it over. I went back to my bed, and the girls came with me. As they all found a spot surrounding me, they told me about the rest of their night. Apparently, when you get knocked out at a party, you can miss a lot. Like; Bex and Grant were now together, along with Liz and Jonas. Then, one word popped into my mind. _ZACH_.

**A/N sorry guys, I'm at my grandparent's house writing this right now at 3am…ha-ha I know I just can't fall asleep. Sorry for leaving you on a cliffy last time with the preview and all, but I think that preview will be in the next two or three chapters. Remember, Read and Review!**


	11. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER VIII**

**A/N hey guys, sorry I haven't updated in a while. I got some of your guys' comments and decided to rewrite the chapter, so here it is! ENJOY!**

**Cammie's POV**

I woke up and looked at the clock. 10:42 am. Jeez! I'd been asleep for a while! Then I remembered what Abby said about hangovers. I got up and got dressed; I found an outfit placed out for me and a note:

_Cam,_

_We had to go out to get a few things, but we will be back soon! We promise. Solomon and your mom need to talk to you whenever you wake up in H. Morgan's office. Have fun!_

_P.S. Breakfast is by room service, so order whatever you want!_

_Luv Ya! _

_Mace, Bex & Liz _

I changed into what Macey had placed out for me; a (velour)deep purple Juicy hoodie and matching shorts, with a white muscle tank. I slid on a pair of brown suede ankle boots and let my hair hang down. I grabbed my phone and walked out the door to my mom's room to meet with Solomon and my Mom. This was going to be quite awkward! As I walked down the hall, my stomach growled really loud, so I grabbed an apple from a fruit bowl and a bottle of FIJI water on the way to her room/current office.

"Hey, sweetie!" my mom rushed over to me right away, embracing be in one of her bear hugs.

"Cameron Ann Morgan! You're only 16! Don't start drinking! You know that there are over 20 CIA operatives that are going to be very upset with you. There overprotective to begin with!" my mom was talking about the 20 some spies that had been my "father-figures" growing up.

"Speaking of which, we have all gotten together and decided on "Cammie Days". You will have at least one of us with you at ALL times! We have gotten word about the Circle and you may think I'm overreacting, but no daughter of mine is being left alone with this happening!" my mom hugged me as she finished.

"How are you? Do you need anything? 'Cause I could um—"My mom got cut off.

"Mom, I'm fine. But who is on "Cammie Duty" today?" I questioned.

"Well, Joe will be on it today. And we are calling in some of your CIA"father figures" to watch from a distance, in case something goes wrong." She finished with a sheepish smile.

"Hey, kiddo!" I heard a familiar voice say.

"Brian!" I yelled and ran towards my mom's brother…an amazing CIA operative. **(A/N I totally made him up)**

"Hey! Now, I'll be helping Joe today, we will be your personal escorts for the day. I have about a dozen of my guys in hiding Rachel, relax. Joe and I will be around her 24/7 and we won't leave her side." He said, trying to calm my mom. _Shit_! I will be guarded by these two for the rest of the trip! Ahhh! Uncle Brian was extremely protective over me. Like seriously, he broke a guys arm once 'cause he was trying to hit on me! And Joe was…well…Joe was Joe.

"So, Cam. Where to first?" Brian asked.

"Well, you two have to pick up Joe at his room, 312, and then whatever you want. As long as there's no drinking, CAM!" my mom glared at me at the last part. Oops!

"Ohh, yes Cam. I heard about your little…um…_incident_! I have to say, I'm proud of you…taking after Abby and I!" He smirked. God, those Blackthorne smirks would drive me CRAZY!

After we picked up Joe, I sat through a very awkward breakfast full of old Blackthorne memories. Some of them were funny and I laughed, but other than that, it was quite boring! Then _we _met up with the girls, including Abby, and went shopping. Now, we're walking around FL trying to find a good shop. As we passed a Victoria's Secret, I nudged Macey, who nudged Bex, then Liz and then Abby.

"Hey guys! Were gonna stop and pick some stuff up here." Abby nodded towards VS.

"Okay, let's go!" Brian answered and walked with us to the store. I groaned as we walked in. I smirked at the girls as they walked over to me with a much too revealing sleep corset-leotard.

"Cammie! This would be perfect for you! Come on, I'll buy it for you!" Macey shouted. Abby caught on and smirked and said.

"Oh. My. God. You know who would love that on you?" Abby teased.

"I believe his name rhymes with _Mack_?" Bex teased. Liz just giggled and nodded in agreement.

Joe and Brian exchanged worried glances, and I noticed how Joe's jaw clenched when Bex said it rhymed with Mack. I smiled and said;

"Oh, God! Abby, you're so right! We NEED to get it and I can show it to him tonight!" I squealed.

Just as we were walking towards the check out line when Joe grabbed the corset from Abby's hands and threw it across the store.  
"She is NOT wearing that, let alone showing it to _him_. Cammie, come with me!" Joe ordered.

"No thanks!" I shouted, pretending to look through a rack of racy tops and skirts. Randomly holding one up and to my body. Just then I felt warm, strong hands around my waist and he flipped me up over his shoulders.

"JOE, SET ME DOWN NOW!" I screamed as he took me out of the store and started walking back to the hotel. I heard Brian chuckle as he followed us.

"Girls, let's go. We can come back later." Abby said over her shoulder as she followed us.

Joe carried me all the way home, the whole time I was swearing, hitting, kicking, and threatening him. So, as it turns out I being a 16 year old girl, I cannot overpower Joe Solomon, top CIA operative. And apparently I made quite a scene in the lobby, kicking and screaming for Solomon to let me down. As I was carried into the elevator, I saw Zach smirking at me out of the corner of my eyes, but I was too pissed to care. When we got into our room, Joe put me down, but it was more like a throw, onto a leather chair, but the arms of the chair were really hard and not at all cushy, so when I landed on it, I said "Ouch." Solomon just smirked. I turned on the tv and started watching the Bourne Ultimatum, but was interrupted when my mom walked in and walked over to me.  
"So, heard you had a very _interesting_ day." My mom remarked with a smirk. Just then, a shot rang through the air.  
"It made contact, she was hit! She was hit!" Abby kept yelling. Everyone in the room was panicking. I didn't know what was happening until I looked down and saw the blood pouring from my arm. I had been shot and was losing blood fast.  
"Ab- the bullet's lodged between two bones in my upper right arm!" I yelled.  
"Joe, Brian, get to the door now. You can't let him in! I don't care what you do, but don't let him in. You keep him out! He's the last thing she needs right now! Abby and I will take care of the wound. And be careful, their back, the Circle's back!" Brian and Joe were gone in a flash, I didn't know what they were talking about, but I had a good idea. Abby and my mom picked me up and started to take care of my bullet wound. My mom got up to get some more materials and Abby continued, but the last thing I remember was my mom yelling for me to stay with her and being pulled up on a bed. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Zach, his face expressionless as he stood in total shock in the doorway of my room.

**A/N Hope you liked it. Remember to Review! Thx.**


	12. Chapter 8

**A/N sorry I haven't uploaded in a while…I rewrote chapter 7, so be sure to read that before this. Hope you like this, and I need at least 10 reviews before I publish the next chapter. Remember, I WANT to hear your ideas, it helps me write! Thanks for reading! ENJOY!**

**CHAPTER IX**

I woke up in my penthouse suite, as I looked over I saw Joe Solomon bent over on the couch with his head in his hands. I could swear that he was crying, next to him was Abby, my mom, and Zach. Zach was there. My mom and Abby were both crying, Abby had her hand rubbing the small of my mom's back, and Zach had a sheer mask of horror on his face. I decided to wake up then.  
"Mom, Abby, am I okay?" I asked quietly. They looked at me shocked, and all of a sudden, Abby and my mom were jumping over the couch and sprinting to my bed.  
"You're alright!" They screamed. Just then the girls came running in screaming, apparently my arm was more than just bruised.  
"Honey, you lost a lot of blood and we weren't sure how well you would recover, or if you would. But, you're alright now, so that's all that matters!" my mom rambled on. I glanced over at Zach, and Abby caught on;  
"Come on Rach-, let's let the kids talk." With that, Zach and I were the only one's left In the room…_Oh Boy! _  
"Ummm…how are you?" He asked as he approached me with a weak and sincere smile on his face.  
"I don't really know. It all hurts, and It sucks that I can't move, but I'm hanging in there." I said with a smile. I felt my stomach flip as he sat down, pressed up against me with his rough hand running up and down my arm.  
"So, are you feeling better?" he asked with a smirk.  
"I'm okay, I guess." I said with his signature smirk.  
"So, I can do _this_?" he mischeviously smiled and leaned in to kiss me. My eyes shut just as our lips made contact. It started out slow and sweet, but it changed into a much more passionate, meaning and wanting kiss. He pulled away first, out of breath with a shocked look on his face.  
"I thought I lost you today." He said as he layed down next to me and pulled a blanket over our waists and legs. He wrapped his arm around me and I layed my head in the crook of his neck and fell asleep like that, my hands on his chest.

_- 3 WEEKS LATER -_

I had been in physical therapy for the last 3 weeks, and they said that I was finally at the end of my recovery. **(A/N it was a minor wound, she just lost a lot of blood, so the recovery time was not very long.) **Macey, Bex, Liz, Zach, Grant, and Jonas decided to hang out tonight with me, to _celebrate _my recovery. Bex had picked out the Bourne Trilogy to watch and we had some popcorn, candy, and all the movie treats that you could imagine spread out at the table. Just then Mr. Solomon walked in and asked the boys to leave. They furrowed their brows and then left, I knew they couldn't be far from the door. Solomon walked up to the four of us and I just noticed that he held an old beat up bag at his side. He opened up the bag and gave each of us a medium sized box.  
"Don't open it until I tell you to. These are for self defence, and self defense _only_. As you all know, Cammie has been attacked by the Circle once, and we do NOT know when or if they will strike again. Only, as you may or may not know, a killer will stop at no cost until the target is dead. You may now open your boxes." He continued, but I lingered on a few of his word; _until the target is dead. _We all gasped as we opened our boxes simultaneously; inside each box, was a .22LR Handgun. **(a/n I just found it on the internet, no idea what it is, so sorry if you're a gun expert and I picked the wrong one.)**  
"Ehmagawd! Solomon, thank you sooo much!" Bex screamed and Joe turned and gave her a glare so she added, "I mean, only for emergency use only and not that it's a toy or anything to play with, but…umm—"  
"It's okay, Ms. Baxter. I understand. These are only for emergencies or if there is an attack and you need to defend yourselves. We have installed several panic buttons around the room, and they are to be used in case of an attack or medical emergency. That's all, have a good night girls." Joe finished and walked out the room. The boys walked back in the room and decided to sneek up on us. Bad decision to sneek up on a group of spies in training with guns. They put their hands on our backs and in an instant, we had them pinned against the wall with a gun pointed at their heads. Oops!  
"Whoa, calm down!...Umm we didn't mean to…umm…well we…ummm…didn't know you had guns…and….can you….umm…please let us go now?" they boys studdered. We made a deal, we would let them go, if they were our personal servents for the next two and a half weeks, and had to do _whatever_ we wanted. We put our guns away and located all 7 panic buttons, there was one next to each bed and one in the bathroom, kitchen and living room. We watched all three Bourne movies and the best part was, that I was cuddled up to Zach the whole time. I just had on a dark fushia cami, some white pajama shorts with a pink ribbon drawstring and a pink polk-a-dot Victoria's Secret hoodie unzipped. Bex was making mental notes of all the moves that she wanted to master, Liz got scared half way during the 2nd movie, and Macey kept threatening to use the same moves as Matt Damon if we couldn't keep our hands off each other. That threat was aimed mostly at Bex and Grant, but Zach had his arms around me the whole time. He kept asking if I was okay, so I finally responded;  
"Zach, first, this is a _spy _movie and I am a spy, so NO I'm not scared and If I was I would let you know. Second, if I wasn't recovered, then I would be in physical therepy, but I'm fine. Thank you for the concern, but I can take care of myself and if I can't then I would let you guys know. So, lets get back to the movie okay?" he still looked unsure, so I reached up and gave him a peck on the lips,  
"You okay now?" I asked and he nodded with a smirk.

When the movies were over, we said goodnight to the boys, and got ready for bed. While I was waiting for the bathroom, I fell asleep and my amazing roommates got me ready for bed, and in bed.

_CRASH! I jumped awake from my sound sleep. I looked over to see my roommates awake as well, I nodded, signaling for us to make a move. We each pressed the panic button by our beds, signaling an alarm in Solomon's, Abby's, and my Mom's room. I looked down at what I was wearing and once I saw it, I gave the girls each a glare that scared them. I was dressed in a Victoria's Secret fushia pink push up bra and Victoria's Secret pink lacey boyshorts that said LOVE PINK on the back, mental note :NEVER fall asleep before in your pajamas, apparently they didn't care to change me, so they just took off my clothes. We all through on our Victoria's Secret hoodies ( mine was gray) and we through on a(VS Pink) hoodie and grabbed the guns we'd received earlier that night and tip-toed our way to the living room with our guns loaded and ready extended out in front of us. We sure as hell weren't prepared for who was on the other side of the wall in our penthouse suite…_


	13. Another AN

A/N Hey guys! I promise I'll update soon, but I just wanted to give you this link to my "website" for the story with pictures! I'll update that too! Thanks! You guys are amazing! Luv Ya!

.?sa=136850590


	14. Chapter 9

**(A/N Sorry, guys. I know I haven't updated for a while and I wanted to say, that I know the last paragraph in the last chapter was in italics, no, it wasn't a dream. I just had it italicized from a previous chapter preview. ENJOY!)**

"Gallagher Girl, you can let me go now. I'm not going to harm you, none of us will." Zach pleaded in a cautious tone; apparently someone gets a little frightened when you have them pinned on the ground with a gun at their head that you're not afraid to use. I released my gun from his head, along with the rest of the girls, but kept myself straddled on top of him. We quickly questioned them, and I'm pretty sure my eyes bulged out of my head, when Zach said that they were "roomies" now. Apparently, they wanted us to be protected 24/7, so now we needed them with us. We let the boys up, and I turned to go get some warm tea with the girls from the kitchen. When we came back, the boys were seated comfortably on the couches, so we joined them. Solomon, my mom and Abby came bursting through the doors with guns in their hands and ready to fire. Solomon just looked confused as he saw us, and then Macey explained how we had just pressed the panic buttons when we heard the noise, but it turned out fine. Just as Mace finished, Abby doubled over in laughter. We all gave her a confused look; "Squirt, it looks like you may want to change while you have guests over." I then remembered my "outfit" of a hoodie, and a very suggestive match of a push up bra and panties.  
"_Shit_!" I mumbled angrily under my breath, Bex, Macey, and Liz cracked up and doubled over with Abby. Solomon gasped and Zach still had his gaze on Solomon who was giving him a death stare if he looked at me...I said a silent thanks to Solomon, too late, Zach looked at me. His breath hitched, and he just stared at me, his eyes doing a whole lot of wondering. Eep! That's not good. I held my blush and then wrapped my hoodie around my body, well as much as it could, and looked up at him; "Need anything?" I was surprised at the confidence that came with my non-blushing.  
"Ummm...no…it's just….ummmm... No?" He said as he blushed like a blooming flower.  
"Cameron Morgan, go change NOW! Mr. Goode, come with me." Mr. Solomon said in a stern, but don't get me wrong, a MAD voice. Macey, Bex, Liz, and I confidently waltzed into our room, the way Macey showed us. But as we were walking out, Grant yelled "Can you make sure that my British Bombshell comes back out with an outfit like Cammie's?" Bex turned around and winked seductively without missing a beat. The girls fixed my hair into a minor-ly sloppy bun and added a "dab" of makeup. They changed me into a pair of VS short short pj pants and a tank top; I put my hoodie back on and slid into a pair of fuzzy slippers. We put our guns away and walked back out to living room to our steaming hot, oversized, colorfully painted mugs of chai tea. We sat and talked for a while with the adults and the boys. Zach didn't even look me in the eye once, I 'm guessing that Solomon's talk had greatly affected him. Finally, the adults left, and everyone else went to bed, except Zach and I. He didn't look at me.  
"What's wrong?" I asked, concerned.  
"It's nothing." He simply stated. I started to trail my fingers through his hair and down to his forearms and back up. He soon got Goosebumps and then turned to look at me with eyes so deep in emotion that it made me shiver. He leaned in and our lips met and my eyes closed, my hands were running through his hair and his arms were wrapped around me, one on the small of my back and one on the back of my neck. I allowed him "entrance" to my mouth with his tongue, we were now full-on making out when he pulled back to take a breath. My breath hitched when he looked at me, in a way that was saying I-love-you. He pulled back in and after about 10 more minutes, I pulled away. Gave him one last kiss on the cheek and then gracefully stalked off towards my room. I woke up Bex while walking in, so she turned on the light witch woke up the rest of the girls.  
"What are you all smiley about?" Bex asked with curiosity.  
".God. You kissed Zach!" Macey whisper-squealed. I told them the whole story, including the look that Zach gave me, and the best part…how I had planted an extremely sturdy bug (an invention courtesy of Liz), one for audio on the back of his neck, and the other for video which was planted just between the top of his ear and the end of his hair line. All right! That's my girl! Bex had said when I told them about the bugs.  
"Well? What are we waiting for? I wannna know what their saying!" Liz whisper-shouted, we were all surprised at Liz's urgency, but realized she just wanted to see if her invention worked. Sure enough, it did. We turned it on to hear this…"guys, it was amazing. I mean, I thought she would just tell me to leave, but when she kissed me…I don't know, it was just amazing." The girls started squealing, so loud I couldn't hear what he was saying anymore. "Shhhhh..." I quieted the girls just in time to hear…"I think I may….._love her_" We all gasped, Zach _loved_ me?


	15. Chapter 10

** A/N Guys…I'm sooooooo sorry I haven't uploaded in like….forever! Soo SOoo Sorry! I've been extremely busy with vacas and back to skl…so I know that is no excuse…but please forgive me. Here's a mini-chapter…just to get something uploaded….ENJOY! And just so you know…the rest of this will be loaded as a new chapter (Chap. 12) and will be out soon! Luv Ya!**

"Chameleon, I have eyes on the target, go! It's you're window!" Bex hissed through comms. We were doing probably the most dangerous thing known to man right now. Clandestine . . . now that I can handle, having to attack a terrorist . . . yup! I can do that too, but bugging Joe Solomon's room… well lets just say, most people would think I have a death wish.

"Duchess, Peacock, Bookworm. I'm in. I'm telling you, something weird is going on with Solomon and I'll figure it out. Meet at the room in 5. Chameleon out." I whispered as I jumped from the air vent.

"Chameleon, one last thing. You're room in 2 not 5." _CRUNCH_! Then static, my comms had been disconnected, but that's not why I suddenly froze. It was that familiar voice in my comms . . . Solomon! Shit. I was in for it now.


	16. Chapter 11

**CHAPTER 12**

"Wait, remind we why were doing this again?" Macey questioned. We were stuck spending our Saturday in the laundry room "tending" to Mr. Solomon's and the other teachers laundry. Ewww!

"Because, we got caught trying to break into Solomon's office! We're lucky this is all we have to do." Bex retorted. That was how our day continued, Macey complaining, Bex ready to explode on her at any second, Liz knocking everything over, and me. . . well I was stuck breaking up the fights between Bex and Macey.

"Okay girls, you all ready?" Macey questioned. There was going to be a party for our hard work (Classes had picked up again, even though were in Florida. By the way, P&E got _way_ harder!)

I wore a black tank dress (every inch of the dress was coated in a layer of black sequins) that hugged my _every _curve; it stopped about 5 inches above my knees. I had a pair of tan 4 in. pumps with red soles; my hair was extremely wavy and was styled into a low side bun. Bex had on a chocolate brown one-shoulder mini with a gold rosette embellished "strap" on the left side, brown suede pumps like mine and her hair was down and it (what ever you want to call it) was either extremely wavy or amazingly curly. Liz had on a pink mini; it was actually a black tight mini skirt with a pink one shoulder chiffon top and a black leather thick belt. She had her hair straightened and was wearing black ankle boot pumps (4in.). Macey had on a heather gray mini dress with 2 in. regular straps and a strap right above the elbow. Her hair was up in a sleek, but chic curled pony tail and she had on 4 in. red pumps. I must say, we looked HOT.

"Damn! Guys we look ah-mazing!" Macey took the words right out of my mouth! We were on our way out the door when the guys came out from their room. Zach looked hot! He was wearing black dress pants with a simple white v-neck tee and a black blazer/suit jacket over it. He had on a pair of white and blue Nike basketball shoes and it looked ah-mazing! We all just stood there for what seemed like hours, but it was only a matter of seconds, Macey looked extremely bored as she cleared her throat and announced;

"See you boys at the party." And with that she walked out the door with the three of us strutting behind her, when Bex reached the doorway, she turned around, winked at Grant and gave him a little finger wave, but I just kept walking. When we got in the elevator, I turned to Macey as she said

"Breathe Cam, remember to Breathe!" we all started giggling as my face turned pink. Teenage Dream was blasting in the hotel's "club" as we walked in

_Let's go all, the way tonight  
No regrets.  
Just Love.  
We can dance, until we die  
You and I. . .  
Well be young forever!_

The four of us started sing-screaming the chorus while dance/jumping around the dance floor stuck in between hundreds of other teens:

_YOU MAKE ME FEEL LIKE I'M LIVIN' A  
TEEN-AGE DREAM, THE WAY YOU TURN ME ON  
I CAN'T SLEEP  
LET'S RUNAWAY AND  
DON'T EVER LOOK BACK (X2)  
MY HEART STOPS, WHEN YOU LOOK AT ME  
JUST ONE TOUCH NOW BABY I BELIVE, THIS IS REAL  
SO TAKE A CHANCE AND DON'T EVER LOOK BACK!_

We looked over, to see that the boys had been watching us while we were breaking out to Katy Perry's "Teenage Dream". We all turned around, looked at each other and burst into hysterics. We continued to dance-jump around with our hands in the air until the boys were soon dancing with us. We all started laughing and giggling when Grant was trying out some completely humiliating dance moves. I went over to the bar (I had to promise Abby, Uncle Brian, Joe, and Mom that I wouldn't drink tonight . . . they would be "watching". _Creepy_.) I ordered a virgin pina coloda, thanked the bartender and turned to come face-to-face with Solomon.

"Ahhh!" I screamed and jumped, I know I'm a spy and I'm not supposed to be surprised at anything, but this was a . . . . exception? He gave me a stern look, so I said "virgin." He looked slightly shocked and confused at what I said, but then realized I was talking about the drink. He nodded and walked away, I giggled as I made my way back to the table my friend's had claimed.

"Ahhh! Girls! It's our song, we HAVE to dance! Excuse us boys." Macey jumped up and grabbed my hand as I set my drink down. Bex and Liz followed us as Jesse McCartney's "Leavin'" blasted through the club. We were all dancing with each other me with Macey; Bex and Liz.

_Hey Baby Girl I been watchin' you all day  
Man that thing you got behind you is amazing  
You make me wanna take you out and let it rain, let it rain, let it rain.  
I know you gotta man but this is what you should say;  
Why don't you tell him that  
I'm leavin' never lookin' back again. You found somebody who does it better than he can. No more makin' you cry. No more them gray skies.  
Girl we flyin' on the G5, G5.  
I'm leavin' never lookin' back again. So call your shawty and tell him you found a new man. _

We continued and I noticed that the boys had joined us and they were singin' along too. Macey and I kept dancing and singing while throwing our hands up. We took our hair out of our up do's and started swinging it around and running our hands through our smooth and now messed up hair. As soon as the song ended, it turned into Ashley Tisdale's "It's Alright, It's Okay" the girls and I gasped. This was our break-up song! And it was possible that the music video was based off of what Bex did to James, her ex that cheated on her . . . with his cousin! He was a total perv!

"Remember James?" I asked. They all nodded and we all went off into a gaze I guess, cuz soon the guys were waving' their hands in front of our faces and asking I few were okay. We all started laughing again and again we danced and sang;

_You told me, there's no need, to talk it out, cuz it's too late.  
To proceed, and slowly I took your words and walked away.  
No lookin' back, I won't regret, no, I will find my way.  
I'm broken, but still I have to say:  
IT'S ALRIGHT IT'S OKAY! I'M SO MUCH BETTER WITHOUT YOU!  
I WON'T BE SORRY!  
ALRIGHT, OKAY! SO DON'T YOU BOTHER WHAT I DO!  
NO MATTER WHAT YOU SAY, I WON'T RETURN, OUR BRIDGE HAS BURNED OUT,  
I'M STRONGER NOW.  
ALRIGHT, OKAY! I'M SO MUCH BETTER WITHOUT YOU! I WON'T BE SORRY!_

I soon found myself dancing side-to-side with Zach…yikes! I continued dancing, but let out a small, unheard gasp when he started grinding his side to mine! Grant made his way over to me, so I started dancing with him. . . might I say, I BIT easier than "side-grinding" with Zach.

"So, Cameron. Might I ask what you're doing GRINDING with my Zach?" Grant asked in as stern of a voice that he could muster. I giggled and said  
"Shut Up! I'm in the middle of a song!" We started dancing again and singing:

_Don't waste those fiction tears on me!  
Just save 'em for someone in need!  
It's far too late. I'm closin' the door!_

_IT'S ALRIGHT IT'S OKAY! I'M SO MUCH BETTER WITHOUT YOU  
I WON'T BE SORRY! ALRIGHT, OKAY! SO DON'T YOU BOTHER  
WHAT I DO! NO MATTER WHAT THEY SAY, I WON'T RETURN, OUR BRIDGE HAS BURNED DOWN, I'M STRONGER NOW!  
ALRIGHT, OKAY! I'M SO MUCH BETTER WITHOUT YOU! I WON'T BE SORRY!  
ALRIGHT, OKAY (X5)  
I WON'T BE SORRY. . ._

We were all breathing heavily, as we walked back to the table. Grant hooked his arm through mine and said;

"Are you going to answer my question now?" I laughed and replied.

"Ask your buddy, he made the move. Not me." He laughed and we walked back to the table.

When we got there, the boys insisted on Bex telling them about James and the music video. The truth was; James cheated on Bex and we all wanted revenge. So the four of us plotted it out: we would break into his house, trash it and take a bunch of pictures with Bex dancing and hanging all over these really hot guys. Then we left and left the camera behind with a note that said; _I know about your cousin...I'm Alright, I'm okay! _Bex met James during a trip to town, but never sneaked out to see him. But still they were technology dating and he still cheated.

"Gallagher Girl, you are extremely irresistible when you're dancing, not to mention hot." I gasped and dropped my glass (causing it to shatter on the floor) as Zach whispered this into my ear as he was passing by. I could feel his hot breath tingle my ear as he smirked and walked away to get something to drink. (Non-alcoholic).

**Hey guys, sorry! I know I haven't uploaded in ages! Hope you like it. . . . Remember to review! I have a minor writer's block and can't really think of anything to write… so send suggestions for the story! Luv you all!**


	17. Chapter 12

**CHAPTER 12**

"Wait, remind we why were doing this again?" Macey questioned. We were stuck spending our Saturday in the laundry room "tending" to Mr. Solomon's and the other teachers laundry. Ewww!

"Because, we got caught trying to break into Solomon's office! We're lucky this is all we have to do." Bex retorted. That was how our day continued, Macey complaining, Bex ready to explode on her at any second, Liz knocking everything over, and me. . . well I was stuck breaking up the fights between Bex and Macey.

"Okay girls, you all ready?" Macey questioned. There was going to be a party for our hard work (Classes had picked up again, even though were in Florida. By the way, P&E got _way_ harder!)

I wore a black tank dress (every inch of the dress was coated in a layer of black sequins) that hugged my _every _curve; it stopped about 5 inches above my knees. I had a pair of tan 4 in. pumps with red soles; my hair was extremely wavy and was styled into a low side bun. Bex had on a chocolate brown one-shoulder mini with a gold rosette embellished "strap" on the left side, brown suede pumps like mine and her hair was down and it (what ever you want to call it) was either extremely wavy or amazingly curly. Liz had on a pink mini; it was actually a black tight mini skirt with a pink one shoulder chiffon top and a black leather thick belt. She had her hair straightened and was wearing black ankle boot pumps (4in.). Macey had on a heather gray mini dress with 2 in. regular straps and a strap right above the elbow. Her hair was up in a sleek, but chic curled pony tail and she had on 4 in. red pumps. I must say, we looked HOT.

"Damn! Guys we look ah-mazing!" Macey took the words right out of my mouth! We were on our way out the door when the guys came out from their room. Zach looked hot! He was wearing black dress pants with a simple white v-neck tee and a black blazer/suit jacket over it. He had on a pair of white and blue Nike basketball shoes and it looked ah-mazing! We all just stood there for what seemed like hours, but it was only a matter of seconds, Macey looked extremely bored as she cleared her throat and announced;

"See you boys at the party." And with that she walked out the door with the three of us strutting behind her, when Bex reached the doorway, she turned around, winked at Grant and gave him a little finger wave, but I just kept walking. When we got in the elevator, I turned to Macey as she said

"Breathe Cam, remember to Breathe!" we all started giggling as my face turned pink. Teenage Dream was blasting in the hotel's "club" as we walked in

_Let's go all, the way tonight  
No regrets.  
Just Love.  
We can dance, until we die  
You and I. . .  
Well be young forever!_

The four of us started sing-screaming the chorus while dance/jumping around the dance floor stuck in between hundreds of other teens:

_YOU MAKE ME FEEL LIKE I'M LIVIN' A  
TEEN-AGE DREAM, THE WAY YOU TURN ME ON  
I CAN'T SLEEP  
LET'S RUNAWAY AND  
DON'T EVER LOOK BACK (X2)  
MY HEART STOPS, WHEN YOU LOOK AT ME  
JUST ONE TOUCH NOW BABY I BELIVE, THIS IS REAL  
SO TAKE A CHANCE AND DON'T EVER LOOK BACK!_

We looked over, to see that the boys had been watching us while we were breaking out to Katy Perry's "Teenage Dream". We all turned around, looked at each other and burst into hysterics. We continued to dance-jump around with our hands in the air until the boys were soon dancing with us. We all started laughing and giggling when Grant was trying out some completely humiliating dance moves. I went over to the bar (I had to promise Abby, Uncle Brian, Joe, and Mom that I wouldn't drink tonight . . . they would be "watching". _Creepy_.) I ordered a virgin pina coloda, thanked the bartender and turned to come face-to-face with Solomon.

"Ahhh!" I screamed and jumped, I know I'm a spy and I'm not supposed to be surprised at anything, but this was a . . . . exception? He gave me a stern look, so I said "virgin." He looked slightly shocked and confused at what I said, but then realized I was talking about the drink. He nodded and walked away, I giggled as I made my way back to the table my friend's had claimed.

"Ahhh! Girls! It's our song, we HAVE to dance! Excuse us boys." Macey jumped up and grabbed my hand as I set my drink down. Bex and Liz followed us as Jesse McCartney's "Leavin'" blasted through the club. We were all dancing with each other me with Macey; Bex and Liz.

_Hey Baby Girl I been watchin' you all day  
Man that thing you got behind you is amazing  
You make me wanna take you out and let it rain, let it rain, let it rain.  
I know you gotta man but this is what you should say;  
Why don't you tell him that  
I'm leavin' never lookin' back again. You found somebody who does it better than he can. No more makin' you cry. No more them gray skies.  
Girl we flyin' on the G5, G5.  
I'm leavin' never lookin' back again. So call your shawty and tell him you found a new man. _

We continued and I noticed that the boys had joined us and they were singin' along too. Macey and I kept dancing and singing while throwing our hands up. We took our hair out of our up do's and started swinging it around and running our hands through our smooth and now messed up hair. As soon as the song ended, it turned into Ashley Tisdale's "It's Alright, It's Okay" the girls and I gasped. This was our break-up song! And it was possible that the music video was based off of what Bex did to James, her ex that cheated on her . . . with his cousin! He was a total perv!

"Remember James?" I asked. They all nodded and we all went off into a gaze I guess, cuz soon the guys were waving' their hands in front of our faces and asking I few were okay. We all started laughing again and again we danced and sang;

_You told me, there's no need, to talk it out, cuz it's too late.  
To proceed, and slowly I took your words and walked away.  
No lookin' back, I won't regret, no, I will find my way.  
I'm broken, but still I have to say:  
IT'S ALRIGHT IT'S OKAY! I'M SO MUCH BETTER WITHOUT YOU!  
I WON'T BE SORRY!  
ALRIGHT, OKAY! SO DON'T YOU BOTHER WHAT I DO!  
NO MATTER WHAT YOU SAY, I WON'T RETURN, OUR BRIDGE HAS BURNED OUT,  
I'M STRONGER NOW.  
ALRIGHT, OKAY! I'M SO MUCH BETTER WITHOUT YOU! I WON'T BE SORRY!_

I soon found myself dancing side-to-side with Zach…yikes! I continued dancing, but let out a small, unheard gasp when he started grinding his side to mine! Grant made his way over to me, so I started dancing with him. . . might I say, I BIT easier than "side-grinding" with Zach.

"So, Cameron. Might I ask what you're doing GRINDING with my Zach?" Grant asked in as stern of a voice that he could muster. I giggled and said  
"Shut Up! I'm in the middle of a song!" We started dancing again and singing:

_Don't waste those fiction tears on me!  
Just save 'em for someone in need!  
It's far too late. I'm closin' the door!_

_IT'S ALRIGHT IT'S OKAY! I'M SO MUCH BETTER WITHOUT YOU  
I WON'T BE SORRY! ALRIGHT, OKAY! SO DON'T YOU BOTHER  
WHAT I DO! NO MATTER WHAT THEY SAY, I WON'T RETURN, OUR BRIDGE HAS BURNED DOWN, I'M STRONGER NOW!  
ALRIGHT, OKAY! I'M SO MUCH BETTER WITHOUT YOU! I WON'T BE SORRY!  
ALRIGHT, OKAY (X5)  
I WON'T BE SORRY. . ._

We were all breathing heavily, as we walked back to the table. Grant hooked his arm through mine and said;

"Are you going to answer my question now?" I laughed and replied.

"Ask your buddy, he made the move. Not me." He laughed and we walked back to the table.

When we got there, the boys insisted on Bex telling them about James and the music video. The truth was; James cheated on Bex and we all wanted revenge. So the four of us plotted it out: we would break into his house, trash it and take a bunch of pictures with Bex dancing and hanging all over these really hot guys. Then we left and left the camera behind with a note that said; _I know about your cousin...I'm Alright, I'm okay! _Bex met James during a trip to town, but never sneaked out to see him. But still they were technology dating and he still cheated.

"Gallagher Girl, you are extremely irresistible when you're dancing, not to mention hot." I gasped and dropped my glass (causing it to shatter on the floor) as Zach whispered this into my ear as he was passing by. I could feel his hot breath tingle my ear as he smirked and walked away to get something to drink. (Non-alcoholic).

**Hey guys, sorry! I know I haven't uploaded in ages! Hope you like it. . . . Remember to review! I have a minor writer's block and can't really think of anything to write… so send suggestions for the story! Luv you all!**


	18. The Real Chapter 12!

**CHAPTER 13**

**So I guess I uploaded the same chapter twice…oops! But here's what I MEANT to upload tehehe! ENJOY! **

_Flashback_

"_Gallagher Girl, you are extremely irresistible when you're dancing, not to mention hot." I gasped and dropped my glass (causing it to shatter on the floor) as Zach whispered this into my ear as he was passing by. I could feel his hot breath tingle my ear as he smirked and walked away to get something to drink. (Non-alcoholic)._

_Flashback Over_

"Cam, you okay?" Bex asked, suddenly concerned when I dropped my glass.

"Uh . . . yeah. Yeah, I'm fine. Let's dance!" I said, recovering quickly. I grabbed Bex's hand and we ran off to the dance floor as Enrique Iglesias' "Do You Know?" came on.

_Do you know? Do you know?_

_DO YOU KNOW WHAT IT FEELS LIKE?  
LOVIN' SOMEONE THAT'S IN A RUSH TO THROW YOU AWAY?  
DO YOU KNOW WHAT IT FEELS LIKE?  
TO BE THE LAST ONE, TO KNOW THE LOCK ON THE DOOR HAS CHANGED?  
Birds flyin' south's a sign of changin'  
At least you can predict this every year.  
Love, you never know the second it ends.  
Suddenly, I can't get ya to speak.  
If I knew all the things it took to save us  
I could fix the pain that bleeds inside of me.  
Look in your eyes 'till I see there's somethin' about me  
I'm standin' on the edge and I don't know what else to give._

_DO YOU KNOW WHAT IT FEELS LIKE?  
LOVIN' SOMEONE THAT'S IN A RUSH TO THROW YOU AWAY?_

Bex and I continued dancing, but it wasn't until I turned around, that I noticed Zach walking up to us from behind. He looked soo hot tonight I couldn't believe it. . .

"Cam, can we talk?" he asked before pulling me away from the craziness of the party.  
"Look, I really just wanted to say that—"I cut him off with a kiss filled up with all the passion I had held in for the past few days. After a minute I pulled away with a content sigh.

"Now, what did you want to say?" I seductively asked.

"Oh, it doesn't matter now." He smirked as he pulled me in for another kiss. He started pulling me towards the elevator as things got more heated. I pouted as he pulled away to press the up button outside the elevator to bring us up to the penthouse but I was soon back in his arms kissing him again. We managed to stumble into the elevator as we heard the ring signal it opening. Not until the doors had closed did we notice Joe Solomon standing in the corner of the elevator with a look of fury that could kill.

"Zachary Goode get away from my daughter!" Solomon exclaimed through clenched teeth not realizing how big of a mistake he just made until the words were out of his mouth.

"YOUR WHAT?" I screeched, still grasping Zach's arm.

(A/N I was going to stop there but since I haven't updated in forever I decided to be nice)

"Cam just calm down. Let's go to your mother's office and we can talk through this together" Solomon said in a calm voice trying to not show how nervous he was for Rachel to find out.

"Fine let's go. Zach I'm sorry but this is something I have to do on my own" I told him apologetically while tracing his jaw bone with my hand and gently kissed him for a few seconds. I then stepped out of the elevator with Joe and walked away towards my mother's office.

"… Abby I have to go" my mom murmured into the phone as we walked into her office.

"What the hell is going on here?" I snapped as I saw her greet Joe with a hug.

"Cam let's sit down and work this out. What's going on?" she calmly asked as we all took a seat, her in the chair behind her desk and Joe and I in the two chairs in front of the desk.

"Why did Joe call me his daughter? Why are you hugging him now? And why is _he_ being so over-frickin-protective?" I finished with a questioning look. My mom was shocked.

"Joe you told her?" she screeched, "I thought we agreed we would tell her together when the time was right!"

"Rach, calm down. It was in the heat of the moment, I mean you should've seen them! He was all over her, touching her, they were practically shoving each other's tongues down their throats, unzipping her dress and she practically had pulled his shirt off! I'm surprised you two just didn't bang in the elevator right in front of me!" He went on until I cut him off.

"Oh please, I have some class and it didn't even go that far…I think" I guiltily admitted.

"What the hell are you two talking about? And WHO?" mom literally screamed, stopping us from our arguing.

"Zach." Solomon said in monotone.

"Cameron is this true?" she gasped in an exasperated tone, "for God's sake Cam, you only turned 17 two weeks ago. I can't have you going around like a damn prostitute!"

"First, three weeks ago. Second, prostitute really mom? I mean come on it was one guy who I know and he didn't pay me so you have your terms mixed up. And third, don't even try to change the subject. Why did Solomon call me his daughter?" I concluded.

"Ok, well I guess now's as good of a time as any" my mom said more to herself than Joe or me.

"Joe and I eloped. We've secretly been seeing each other for about 14 months and two weeks ago we decided to elope. After the wedding we decided that we wanted to all be a family so Joe was going to legally adopt you. We got the paperwork earlier this week and we just signed it today but we're waiting on your signature. So, if you'll accept, Joe will be your new father." I let go of the breath I didn't realize I had been holding as my mom concluded. I looked over at Joe to see him with a careful expression not wanting to show his true emotions.

"You…will _never_ replace my father!" I shouted as I stormed out of the room and ran to the elevator. Once I got to the living room I realized how awful I looked as I glanced over my reflection in the full length mirror. My hair was tattered and falling out of the carefully done side bun it was in. My makeup was running down my face along with the rivers of tears and my dress was still partially unzipped from Zach. My knees were shaking and I was unstable from all that had just happened. My left heel of Macey's brand new Louboutins had snapped from running to the elevator. All in all I was a mess. I couldn't stop crying as the few faded memories of my dad that I had kept rolling through my head like a movie I'd seen a thousand times. Just then Macey waltzed in not expecting the scene that was laid out in front of her. She quickly whipped out her cell and murmured to Bex that she and Liz should come right away.

"Cam hun what's wrong?" she questioned with confusion. I turned around facing her and tried to say something but only more and more tears flooded out. Macey sat me down on the couch and hugged and comforted me and I held on to her like she was the only sane thing left on the earth.

"Oh my God. What's happened to you? It's gonna be okay babe, I'm here and Lizzie and Bex will be hear in a minute." As soon as she said that I heard the door open and Liz and Bex's footsteps filled the massive room.

"Oh my God" "Bloody hell, what's happened?" that's all I heard before I felt the couch buckle down and two more people joined the family hug. We were family. We were always there for each other and even though we all had a family, we raised each other and had a bond that nobody could break. We sat there for an hour or so; me bawling my eyes out, Macey, Bex and Liz held me and comforted me. I didn't even look up when the elevator let off a little "ding" and the boys stepped in laughing about something. That laughing was cut short when they saw us on the couch.

"Cam?" Zach asked in a bit of shock as to why she was crying.

"Zach. Not now, she doesn't need this…you." Bex answered for me, God I loved her so much.

"But…" Zach started but was cut off by Macey.

"No Zach. Go…now!" he gave me one last look before he walked away.

**There you go! It has been FOREVER since I've written…let alone updated. I forgot how much I love to write. Soooo….tell me if you liked it! Reviews are extremely helpful because it helps if you have ideas or if you don't like what I'm doing with the story. Your opinion means the world to me so keep the reviews coming! Hope you liked it!**


	19. Chapter 14

**CHAPTER 14**

** First of all…its been a while. I am so so so so sorry! It's been a busy year would be an understatement. A few days ago I was looking through my computer and found this story and I've been writing since. Hope it's not too late! Also, I'm just saying that from this point on the characters will be a bit OOC…just a warning. I just wanted to switch it up from the usual "Cammie's too shy and timid and then Zach swoops her off her feet" it's romantic and all but I wanted to change up Cam's character a little bit. Soo tell me what you think. ENJOY…and review :)**

It had been about a week since Mom and Solomon had dropped the frickin nuclear bomb on me and I hadn't talked to either of them since then. I had been skipping Solomon's class this whole week and I skipped Sunday night dinners and avoided any contact with them. I was just walking away from CoveOps (Solomon's class) while thinking about how mad I was that I was skipping CoveOps. I mean couldn't he have taught like I don't know some other class instead of my favorite one? It just wasn't fair…but If I've learned anything in life it's that life isn't fair and most of the time you have to deal with it. So that's what I was doing, with the help of my friends I had picked my sorry self off the ground and was now no longer feeling sorry for myself. I was in the middle of my train of thought when…

"Hey Squirt, how's it goin?" Abby came up behind me.

"Not bad, just getting some air you know how it is." I cooly replied.

"Sure, come on I'm going to take you on a little shopping extravaganza." She stated while doing a little funny dance that made me laugh. Although I was still surprised that she was ok with me missing school.  
"You still have a boyfriend right?" she asked.

"Well I mean I don't know if he's my _boyfriend _but yeah. I still like him." I replied, that was another thing I had to think about…UGH!

"So you aren't together?" she asked.

"Well, I mean Zach and I still have the occasional make out but I don't know what our official title is. I'm hoping he doesn't want to be in a serious relationship…I'm just not ready for a relationship yet. Which is weird because when we first got here that was my mission." I finished, realizing that was about the most honest thing I'd said all week.

"Well then I think a shopping trip is just what we need!" Abby replied excited.

"Oh and by the way I need to stop at Christian Louboutin's… I broke the heel on Mace's shoe". I said with a little giggle and soon enough Abby and I were laughing hysterically while jumping into one of the schools Jeeps and driving towards the shops.

When we were done shopping, we were buried in bags of all shapes, styles, and sizes. We held over 15 bags stuffed to the brim and between us, we held enough clothes for a whole new wardrobe and that was the plan. We were still laughing and talking about spygirl stuff while drinking our mocha lattes as we stepped out of the jeep and walked into the hotel lobby.

"Ab thanks so much for today. I had a great time, but I have to ask what the entire extreme tropical theme was about. I get that we're in Florida but it's not a frickin island." I asked.

"Well Squirt, let's just say that there may be a vacation on the horizon." She cocked her hip and added mysteriously with a wink.

"Well as intriguing as that is, there's someone I have to see. And before you ask no, I'm not going to see Zach to show off my new lingerie." I added smiling before she could get a word in. I was finally coming around and caving into Mom and Solomon, he made her happy. I hadn't seen her as happy as she was now since dad died and I didn't want to take that away from her. As I made my way to mom's office I heard her and Joe's voices from inside. Perfect, I thought now I could talk to them both. As I walked in their conversation stopped abruptly and they both stared at me in shock.

"So, I came to apologize. Joe I'm sorry for what I said, no you can't replace my father but you make my mom happy and I'm willing to accept it if you promise not to get too crazy. Also, sorry for missing CoveOps I want you to know how hard it was missing my favorite class for a week." I added with a smile. "Mom, you're happier than I've seen in a long long time. And I'm willing to accept you and Joe together if he makes you happy. Although, Joe if you ever hurt my mother there will be hell coming your way from the Morgan girls. I just wish you guys would've told me before the wedding. So, if the offer still stands I'll sign those papers now." I finished, I was surprised at how much better it felt to have all that lifted off my shoulders.

"Of course kiddo. The papers are right here" she said as she handed the papers and a pen to me "and I want you to know that I'll always love you." She finished with a smile. Once I finished signing the papers I turned and gave her a bone crushing hug murmuring "I missed you". It was true, all though I'm a spy I'm only 17 and I still need my mom. I then turned to Joe with a smile:

"It's nice to have you in the family." I gave him a big hug and with that I walked out giving the newlyweds some time alone.

"Hello Cameron. Where have you been on this fine day?" Macey greeted me as I stepped out of the elevator.

"Buying my best friends new clothes, where else?" I asked with a sly smile.

"AHHHHHHHH! You're the best Cammie, I love you!" We both cracked up when she tackled me to the ground playfully. I screamed as she started tickling me while laying on top of me just then Bex and Liz walked in and joined the fun. We were all goofing around tickling each other on the ground when the guys walked in.

"Hot Damn!" Grant shouted from the elevator. We all cracked up again as we stood up and straightened out our clothes.

"Let's go through the clothes Cammie got!" Bex exclaimed in her British accent.

The boys just sat on the couch watching TV as the girls gathered around me on the couch next to the boys. Macey squealed when she saw the shoes and thanked me many many times.

"What's this?" Macey asked in a fake seductive tone when she pulled out the lingerie from the Victoria's Secret bag.

"That is Abby getting clothes that she feels _someone_ would enjoy." I said hinting at Zach. As he heard this he looked over and his breath hitched. After he regained his composure a sly smirk appeared across his face.

"Cam can I talk to you in my room please?" he politely asked.

"Sure, be back in a second." I said to the girls. As I walked in front of Zach to his room I heard Grant toss the lingerie on Zach's shoulder.

"You might need this, Zachy." Grant said with a wink as everyone erupted in laughter.

"So Zach what did you want to talk—" I started but was cut short by his lips on mine. It felt so right kissing him. Slowly his tongue entered my mouth and I moaned in pleasure when he explored my mouth. I hitched my legs around his waist and ground against him not realizing until I did that that I was wearing a mini skirt and a thong. My arms wrapped around his neck and my fingers twirled through his hair. Zach moaned in surprise and his arms went up my legs until I stopped him knowing that once we crossed that barrier we could never cross back. When he finally pulled away he said.

"I missed you." I burst out in a fit of giggles.

"Well I may have to go away for an afternoon more often if this is my welcome home present." I said with a smile.  
"But on the other hand, I have a welcome home present for you too." I continued with a sly seductive smile. He showed a slight look of confusion but it was soon overcome with curiosity as he remembered the lingerie that had fallen off his shoulder to the floor during our make out session. He picked up the thin deep purple piece of lace, see-through material from the ground and I could see his facial expression change almost immediately. He went in for another kiss and just a few seconds after our lips made contact with each other, someone knocked on the door.

"Go away." Zach growled, before I knew it we were kissing again and he was leaning me down onto the bed with him on top.

"Well I hate to interrupt whatever is going on in there but I thought you two should know that Cam's family is here to take us out to dinner. And ummm I kinda wanted that free food so if you could OWW!" I giggled under Zach as I heard what must've been Bex hitting Grant. I pouted as I had to push Zach off of me.

"We can continue this later, but right now I have to go get ready for dinner." I whispered into his ear. We walked out of the room to find Grant, Jonas, Bex, Liz, Macey, Mom, Abby and of course Joe sitting and talking in the living room. As soon as they looked at me I realized how messed up my hair probably was and that my lips were a bit swollen. I stood up a little straighter, pulled up my shirt to cover the bit of bra hanging out and gave Bex a look and within a few seconds Macey, Liz Bex and I were excusing ourselves to go get ready.

After about an hour of torture we were finally ready to go. I wore a gray lace mini skirt with a deep blue button up tank top blouse with my new gray Louboutin espadrille wedges. Bex was dressed in a long sleeve deep blue button up blouse (she rolled up the sleeves) with high wasted black shorts and some white Louboutin pumps. Liz was decked out in white cut off shorts a light blue flow-y halter sarong top and brown leather gladiators. Macey wore a flow-y coral tank top tucked into a tan pencil skirt with coral gladiators. As we walked out of the room everybody stood up.

"Well, now that you're ready, let's go eat! Joe and I have some news…" my mom trailed off. _Oh no… they're gonna tell us that Joe got her knocked up! This can't be happening!_ I trailed off in my thoughts as we walked out the door I was about ready to have a quarter life crises at 17 when Zach pulled me aside.

"Hey are you okay? What's wrong, is it something I did? Ughh I knew I was moving too fast this afternoon! Look I get it if you want to take a break or slow things down or something but-" I cut him off with a kiss. After I broke away I said;

"No Zach it's nothing you did. In fact this afternoon was the most amazing time I've had in a while. Some shit has been going on and it felt good to let go for a couple of hours. I needed it." I gave him a soft smile and a short kiss before grabbing his hand and pulling him off towards the rest of the group.

After arriving at the restaurant and ordering we made small talk until our food came. Zach sat next to me and kept running his warm hand up and down my leg, reaching higher up my thigh with every rub. When his hand got too high I stepped on his foot with enough pressure and he just rested his palm on my upper thigh or held my hand. This would last for about 5 or 10 minutes and then the rubbing would continue.

"Thank you all for coming to dinner with us tonight, and as we said earlier Joe and I have an announcement to make." My mom looked me in the eye as if only talking to me.

"Joe and I are getting married!" she squealed with delight. I choked on my caprese salad and nearly spit basil all over the table. Zach quickly gave me a napkin and hit my back to get the food out. Even after the basil was dislodged from my throat he kept his hand there rubbing soft, soothing circles.

"sorry…but what?" I asked...extremely surprised.

"Cam can I have a word with you and Rachel, you should come too." Abby spoke so calm it kept me wondering if I was truly overreacting. The three of us stood up from the table and walked outside to a secluded area on the beach.

"First of all, Congrats sis! You and Joe are a beautiful couple and I'm extremely happy for you but…don't you think Cam deserved to know before you dropped the bomb on all of us?" Abby gave my mom a questioning look before continuing, "I mean, you and Cam have always been together no matter what it was always you two, a package deal. Ever since Matthew you've done an outstanding job raising her there is no doubt that you are a better parent than some couples. I think I speak for both Cam and I when I say that we just want you to be happy. Right Cam?" she gave me a pointed look.

"Yeah, Mom Abby's right. I love you so much and I just want you to be happy and I see how happy you are when you're with Joe. I support you 100% in this like I always have and always will in whatever you do. I just wish I had a fair warning." I finished with a soft smile.

After some hugs, "I love you's", some laughter, tears, squeals of happiness, and even more hugs, the three of us returned to our table smiling. The rest of the dinner was enjoyable, most of the conversation veered off toward the wedding and in a couple of hours we were back at the hotel. We said our goodbyes and all headed off to our rooms around 11:30 pm. Everyone went to bed except for Zach who was going to watch some tv show or something. I kissed him goodnight and walked off to get ready for bed with the girls. I brushed my teeth, scrubbed off my makeup, and then got too lazy to do anything else. I stripped down and just threw an old white oxford shirt over my gray lace back bra and gray panties I took out a thick pair of old wool socks...the socks that belonged to my dad. I kept my hair in the fishtail braid it had been in at dinner and settled in under my covers. I could tell by the snores (that Bex and Macey would never admit to) and the heavy breathing that my roommates were sound asleep. I couldn't blame them, I would be too if I could but something was bugging me and I wanted to figure out what it was first. I lay there thinking more about Mom and Joe's engagement and of Abby's words "…ever since Matthew…." My breath hitched just as it had when Abby said it. Suddenly I broke down, silent tears streaming down my cheeks, my breathing became more difficult, I felt as if the walls were closing in on me. I had to get out, I knew I did. I silently pulled the covers off me and tip toed across the floor towards the door. When I finally shut the door behind me, the tears became worse.

"Cammie?" I heard Zach's voice from the couch and followed it, more on instinct because I knew I didn't want to be alone and he was the one person I wanted to be with…well the one person ALIVE that I wanted to be with. I curled up into Zach's arms and he held me protectively.

"I miss him" I cautiously spoke barely audible, but Zach heard.

"Who Cam? Who do you miss?" he gently inquired.

"M-my dad…" I broke off into sobs and Zach's face softened. He held me tighter and my grip on him tightened as well, I held him as if he was my life line. I cried my eyes out, I cried until I had no more tears and then some. We sat there for hours, me crying and Zach holding me. Neither of us saying a word, because Zach understood me and he knew that talking was not what I needed, I needed to cry. Cry for the father I would never see again, cry for the father who I barely knew, the man whose memories I had of him were spare but yet was one of the most important people in my life. My sobbing finally eased up and we just sat there talking. Zach got up to make us another cup of coffee as I sat curled up on the comfortable couch in our living room with a fuzzy blanket wrapped around me wearing an old pair of my dad's warm, wool socks in the same oxford shirt and my underwear as last night. Zach sat back down and handed me my oversized red coffee mug with swirls of steam floating above it. I tucked my feet and legs up and leaned against Zach on my side as he held me with one arm and stroked my hair with the other, we sat there like that and talked.

Hours later…I was laughing uncontrollably as Zach continued telling stories and jokes to cheer me up when Abby burst threw the door.

"Hey lovebirds! Get your friends up and ready were leaving in an hour and a half. Oh! And wear your swimsuits!" She added excitedly before making her exit. Zach and I gave each other questioning looks but obeyed her rules.

**There ya go! I hope its ok…It's been forever since I've written anything and just thought I'd give it a try! LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK! Oh and…..REVIEW!**


	20. Chapter 15

**CHAPTER 15**

Approximately seven minutes later, Zach and I had gathered Bex, Liz, Macey, Grant and Jonas into the main room of the suite.

"Okay guys, Abby told us that we must be packed and ready to leave in thirty minutes and that we should wear our swimsuits. I have no idea what's going on…" I finished. Part of me was extremely excited and the other half (the spy half) was trying to figure out exactly what Aunt Abby was talking about. The girls and I headed off to our room while the boys went to theirs. Twenty-Three minutes later, we were riding the elevator down to the lobby level. It was a little cooler and breezier today out so we had to alter our outfits around that. Macey had on teal blue skinny jeans that were rolled to midcalf and a silky white top. Bex was wearing black pants identical to Macey's with a peach seethrough button up tank that tied on the bottom. Liz had on dark wash rolled skinny jeans and black and red striped flowy tshirt. I was wearing light was destroyed skinny jeans rolled up with a simple tight black v-neck tshirt. We spent the whole ride down talking about possible options for where we could be going but no one knew for sure where we were headed. As we got off the elevator, we were somewhat surprised to see both blackthorne boys and Gallagher girls waiting with their luggage just like us. For some reason, we had thought it would just be us.

"Alright everyone, there are shuttle vans waiting outside. Please find one and they will be taking us to the airport. You may go now." My mom finished and started walking towards Joe. I noticed Abby with her luggage by the door ushering students out.

"Hey Ab!" I called to get her attention. "what's going on?"

"Hey Squirt! Don't worry, itll be fun. You and your friends should grab a shuttle before they leave. I'll talk to you when we get to the plane." She finished with a smirk. Before we could pry more information out of her Solomon was pushing us through the doors.

"Come on girls!" he said. We laughed and continued to an empty shuttle van.

About fifteen minutes later we arrived at an empty plane tarmac. Well it appeared empty until I turned around to see a huge jet sitting in the middle of the runway. So this is what Abby meant by "I'll talk to you when we get to the plane". Just then Zach came up and put his arm around my waist.

"So, Gallagher Girl, wanna be my plane buddy?" he asked with his signature smirk on his mouth. I wanted to smack that right off his face…if it wasn't so sexy on him.

" I don't know…I might find another guy to sit with. You know, so I can really get to know the rest of the Blackthorne boys. If you know what I mean." I gave him a wink and used his own smirk as I started to walk away. Suddenly I felt him tightly wrap his arms around me from behind. He let out a husky growl as he said,

"Oh don't even think about it. I'm the only Blackthorne Boy you need to get to know." I smiled at his response as he slowly kissed my neck. It felt amazing and I slowly leaned into him until I heard Bex clear her throat. I slyly pulled away and walked to catch up to Bex, Macey and Liz and leaving Zach and the guys behind.

"You know Cammie, he's totally checking out your ass right now." Macey said with a smirk. Being a spy, I found the nearest reflective surface and sure enough, his eyes were locked right on my butt. We all started laughing uncontrollably at how horny all guys were. By this time we were walking up the few steps into the plane. We had handed over our luggage to some of the workers (I felt flat out horrible for the poor man that had to carry ours, Macey had basically packed for everyone so we each had over five suitcases plus bags). As we walked into the plane, I was surprised to see how nice it was for a private jet. First of all it was huge! It had big comfortable leather seats that reclined and had built in massages, private televisions and more. There were two seats next to each other and then the aisle and two more seats. There were enough seats to fit everyone and it had a full wait staff, needless to say this would be a very luxurious ride. Just as I was about to sit in a chair next to Bex, Zach pulled me into the one next to him. I was surprised but didn't fight it, after all, it would be nice to get some time with Zach. Macey had picked a seat next to this guy named Nick, I didn't really know him but I've heard that he's nice. I was happy that Macey was putting herself out there to someone other than Preston. The order went like this; Zach, Cammie, AISLE, Liz, Jonas and then Grant sat behind Zach, Bex behind Cammie, Liz behind Macey and Nick behind Jonas. We were all comfortable and settled in, I had my ipod a book and some homework in case I got bored. I started to get cold due to the air conditioning on the plane and shivered. Of course Zach noticed this because he noticed everything and before I could stop him he was holding something up to me. It was a gray hoodie that said Blackthorne Institute in bold black lettering in the center.

"Thanks" I said with a smile as I gratefully accepted it, after all I was cold.

As I pulled the sweatshirt over my head I was overwhelmed with Zach's scent that was all over the sweatshirt. I felt a smile grace my face as I attemped to fix my hair. I had just worn it naturally, straight out of the shower today. It was a tad bit damp but had its natural wave to it as it flowed down beyond my chest. Zach looked at me like he was about to say something, but before he could Aunt Abby stood up demanding our attention.

"Okay Guys! I'm sure you're all wondering why you are on this plane and not still sleeping back at the hotel. This plane is scheduled to leave for Bora Bora in approximately three minutes. Surprise!" she finished with a wink and a smile and then sat down. The plane was filled with sudden excitement and I couldn't help but smile. I've always wanted to go to Bora Bora.

**Tadahhh! Hope you like it! Oh and check out my other story "Water Tower Town"! REVIEWWW! Thanks:)**


	21. Chapter 16

**CHAPTER 16**

I woke up to the pilot announcing that we were "almost half way to our destination". Only six more hours to go I thought sarcastically. I tried to get up but found that there was something blocking my way. I looked up to find that I was snuggled into Zach's chest and that his arms were gripped around me, refusing to let me go as he slept. He looked so peaceful and happy, as if nothing could go wrong.

"You know Gallagher Girl, some people might say it's creepy to wake up and find someone staring at them" he said with a smirk.

" . Very funny." I replied sarcastically. It was then that I noticed the beads of sweat on my forehead, _IT WAS BOILING HOT ON THIS JET!_ I got out of his grip and saw the disappointment flash across his face.

"Don't worry Blackthorne Boy, I'm just taking off the sweatshirt. It's a bit too hot in here for that now don't you think?" I replied with a flirtatious smile on my face. He looked almost upset when he learned I would be taking his sweatshirt off, but that was replaced with a smirk when he saw my tight fitting, low cut v-neck that replaced it. I turned to hand him the sweatshirt back but he shook his head;

"No, you keep it…call it a souvenir of sorts" he smirked, "oh and Gallagher Girl; don't say I never gave you anything." **(for all you One Tree Hill fans out there, yes I channeled my inner Nathan and Haley for that line:) ) **I smiled and rolled the sweatshirt into a ball and laid it over my bag on the floor. Then, to Zach's surprise, I curled up on to his lap and snuggled into his chest. I sighed and relaxed for the first time in forever, I was happy with him. But I didn't know if I could let myself be happy, it was too dangerous in my career path.

**I AM SO SORRY. I suck at updating…but I'm getting better! I don't have much time on my hands, but I just wanted to put up this tiiinnnyyy chapter so you don't get mad! Again, I am SO SORRY! Review…?**


End file.
